nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSN2: Warlock
This article is about Warlock’s appearance in Plasmaster's unofficial Nitrome game, Super Smash Nitrome 2. If you would like to edit this article, please leave a message asking for his permission. (Character Description) Attributes *No. of Jumps: 2 *Wall Jump: N *Wall Cling: N *Tether Recovery?: N *Float?: N *Crawl?: N Origin His neutral special originates from his appearance in Nitrome Must Die. His up special is his signature Teleport ability. The other moves are inspired from Warlock Quest. Strengths *Great damage output with most attacks *All throws are kill throws and up throw is a combo starter as well *All attacks are disjointed hitboxes *Multiple reliable kill moves: down aerial, up smash, forward smash, back aerial, up aerial, forward throw, up throw, back throw, down throw, neutral special *Fast in the air *Low falling speed *Long range on some attacks, particularly forward smash, down smash, back aerial, down aerial, and back throw *Possesses a meteor smash: down aerial *Good combo game both on the ground and in the air *Up smash has vacuum windboxes *Down smash stuns opponents before launching them away *Neutral special Arcane Orb homes in on opponents *Side special is a long-range projectile that carries opponents towards Warlock on the way back *Up special is a teleport, being difficult for opponents to gimp and having excellent recovery distance *Down special deals high damage and cripples opponents afterwards, setting up for a kill move *Above average jump height *Low landing lag on most aerials Weaknesses *Lowest grab range in the entire game *Slow on the ground *Tilts and dash attack have high starting lag *Lack of good combo throws, except for up throw *One of the slowest jabs in the game *Arcane Orb will fizzle out after a time *Side special has high starting lag *Down special Deformity leaves Warlock helpless when used in the air Summary Moveset Normal ◾Normal A- Warlock swings his staff twice and then uses magic to cause a small explosion in front of him. 3%, 4%, 6% Tilts ◾Up Tilt- Warlock swings his staff overhead with purple mist trailing behind it. 12% ◾Down Tilt- Warlock uses a spell that causes orange crystals to sprout from the ground in front of him. 9% ◾Forward Tilt- Warlock summons a Phantom Blade and stabs forth with it. 10% Smash Attacks ◾Up - Warlock raises his staff as a white light glows on the tip, pulling in energy around it; then, the white light turns into an orb that explodes, with the vacuum effect pulling opponents in to be launched by the orb. 16-22% ◾Forward - Warlock thrusts his staff forwards and a narrow beam of magic blasts forth a short distance. 19-25% ◾Down - Warlock raises his staff, focusing energy into it, and then slams it down on the ground as light bursts all around him; this move makes opponents dizzy, damages them with non-flinching attacks, and then launches them with a final hit. 17-23% Other attacks ◾Dash Attack - Warlock levitates off the ground and raises his staff as large red spires erupt from the ground in front of him. 12% Aerial Attacks ◾Up aerial – Warlock summons a Phantom Blade and slashes above with it. 10% ◾Down aerial - Warlock slams downwards with his staff; if the attack misses, an illusory copy of himself is sent downwards that will travel straight down until hitting the ground. 11% ◾Neutral aerial - Three magic purple orbs revolve around Warlock. 5% each orb ◾Forward aerial – Warlock summons a Phantom Shield and rams it forwards. 12% ◾Back aerial - Warlock whirls his staff around behind him; once he stops spinning, the staff will blast a wide beam of arcane magic forwards, with opponents being hit by the first part of the attack being blasted away with the second part. 6% from staff twirl, 11% from ray Grabs and Throws ◾Pummel: Warlock uses a spell to make the foe's visceral energy form into razor spikes that stab them from the inside. 3% each hit ◾Forward Throw- Warlock summons a Phantom that smashes the opponent away with a phantom sword. 11% ◾Back Throw- Warlock whirls around and tosses the opponent backwards and then fires a concentrated beam of arcane magic that has great kill power. 13% ◾Down Throw- Warlock shoves the enemy to the ground and then casts a spell on them that causes orange crystals to burst out of them. 9% ◾Up Throw- Warlock teleports behind the opponent and swings his staff like a golf club, launching them upwards. 7% Special Moves ◾Neutral Special- Arcane Orb (8%) ◾Side Special- Orenado (13%) ◾Up Special- Magic Teleport (14%) ◾Down Special- Deformity (multi-hits 8 times dealing 2% each time for a total of 16%) ◾Super Attack- Void Caster (55%) Skins/Costumes Normal: Warlock as he normally appears Red: Warlock in red clothes Blue: Warlock in blue clothes Green: Warlock in green clothes Grey: Warlock in gray clothes* Dark AU: Warlock's Dark Alternate Universe form created by EightballPixels* White: Warlock in white clothes* Yellow: Warlock in yellow clothes* Taunts Side Taunt: Warlock jumps up and down and laughs; reminiscent of his level completion animation in Mirror Image Up Taunt: Warlock levitates his staff and spins it around him Down Taunt: bangs his staff on the ground, creating a cloud of purple smoke around him; reminiscent of his teleporting animation in Mirror Image Admire- Warlock admires himself in a magic mirror; reminiscent of the magic mirror item in Mirror Image* Orb Glow- the orb on his staff glows with light* Void Close- a void opens next to Warlock and a demon pokes its head out; Warlock hits the demon with his staff and then closes the portal with a spell* Entrance, Victory, Loss, and Other Animations Victory Animations Victory Animation #1: Victory Animation #2: Victory Animation #3: Loss Animations X claps for the winner. Entrance Dizzy Blast K.O. Star K.O. Idle Animation Crowd Fanfare K.O. Celebration Other Animations *Sneak: Tiptoes. *Walk: *Dash: *Halt: *Free-Falling: *Crouch: *Sleep: *Burrowed: *Edge Grab: *Balancing: *Jump: *Double Jump: *Sidestep: *Roll: *Airdodge: Trivia